My Precious Gift
by Deereye
Summary: Luhan yang memberikan hadiah paling berharga untuk Sehun tepat dihari ulangtahunnya. Memberikan Sehun testpack dengan dua garis yang menunjukan kehamilan Luhan yang membuat Sehun bahagia dan terharu. Sehun yang terlalu mencintai Luhan dan Luhan yang sangat mencintai Sehun. Sehun birthday gift. HunHan! Yaoi! BxB! M-Preg! Oneshoot!


My Precious Gift

Main cast: Lu Han Oh Sehun

Rate M

Summary: Luhan yang memberikan hadiah paling berharga untuk Sehun tepat dihari ulangtahunnya. Memberikan Sehun testpack dengan dua garis yang menunjukan kehamilan Luhan yang membuat Sehun bahagia dan terharu. Sehun yang terlalu mencintai Luhan dan Luhan yang sangat mencintai Sehun.

Pria itu terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu. Berjalan dengan mata yang tertutupi itu sungguh menyulitkannya, namun mendengar pria cantik disebelahnya yang terus menyuruhnya untuk terus berjalan membuatnya terpaksa menuruti kemauan pria cantik yang dicintainya itu.

Luhan –si pria cantik terus menuntun kekasihnya ke tempat yang sudah dia siapkan dengan suasana yang sangat sederhana karena Sehun tidak menyukai pesta.

Dia sangat bersemangat untuk memberikan kejutan di hari istimewa ulang tahun kekasihnya.

Sudah lama dia merencanakan ini tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun -kekasihnya karena Luhan tahu Sehun tidak akan setuju untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya, Menurut Sehun semua hari itu sama saja terkecuali hari dimana Sehun pertama kali bertemu Luhan.

Saat itu dirinya adalah murid pindahan dari Beijing, Luhan dipindahkan di sekolah menengah pertama di Seoul dengan beasiswa yang diperolehnya. Dan disitulah pertama kali Sehun menyukai Luhan, bisa dibilang Luhan itu cinta pandangan pertamanya Sehun.

Sehun yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan tangan yang berada diatas meja terlalu malas untuk mendengarkan penjelasan guru yang menurutnya sangat membosankan.

"Ni Hao, namaku Xi Luhan. Semoga kita dapat berteman dengan baik."

Namun suara lembut dengan aksen china yang terdengar jelas diantara kalimat bahasa korea yang terbata dan terkesan kaku yang diucapkan Luhan si murid pindahan itu membangunkan Sehun dari rasa malasnya. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya demi melihat orang dengan suara merdunya yang memikatnya bahkan sebelum melihat wajah si pemilik suara merdu itu.

Sehun tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangan matanya kearah Luhan. Terus menatap Luhan dengan bibir kecilnya yang sedikit terbuka dan mata yang membuka lebar tanpa berkedip, seolah-olah jika dia berkedip Luhan akan menghilang bersama para malaikat surga yang menurunkannya di bumi ini. Saat guru sedang memilihkan tempat duduk untuk Luhan, Sehun mendorong Jongin yang duduk disebelahnya hingga dia tersungkur kelantai.

"Kai pindahlah kesamping Kyungsoo!"

Tanpa rasa bersalah Sehun mengusir dan mengangkat tangannya untuk memberikan kursi Jongin untuk Luhan.

Jongin yang mendengar hal itupun kesal, dia protes dan mengumpati Sehun dengan berbagai macam sumpah serapah yang diucapkannya namun percuma karena Sehun tidak akan menggubrisnya dan hanya menampilkan tampang idiot dengan cengiran bodohnya kala Luhan mendekat dan mulai duduk disampingnya. Dengan terpaksa Jongin mendudukan dirinya dikursi sebelah Kyungsoo wakil ketua komite kelas yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

Dengan takut-takut dia mendudukan dirinya dengan pelan. Sungguh jangankan melihat wajahnya, baru mendengar suaranya saja membuatnya merinding. Menurut Jongin, Kyungsoo memiliki wajah yang manis dan suara yang bagus tapi sangat disayangkan itu semua tertutupi oleh sifat garang, tegas dan otoriternya.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri dan disambut oleh tangan yang -astaga sangat lembut terasa digenggaman Sehun. Luhan orang yang sangat baik dan ramah. Dia bahkan menyapa hampir setiap orang yang ada dikelas ini sebelum Sehun menghentikannya dan mengajaknya berbicara. Sehun tertawa setiap kali Luhan berbicara menggunakan bahasa Ibunya dengan berantakan dan aksen china yang masih melekat kuat disetiap ucapannya.

Sehun selalu mengingat hari itu. Karena menurutnya itu adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya, bertemu dengan malaikat yang dikirim untuknya.

Dengan perlahan Luhan membuka kain yang menutupi mata Sehun. Pandangan pertama yang ia lihat setelah kain penutup matanya dibuka adalah kue tart yang berada diatas meja serta beberapa hiasan sederhana yang dibuat Luhan diruangan santai miliknya.

Sehun mendekati meja itu dan tersenyum melihat kue tart coklat yang bertuliskan selamat ulang tahun Sehun dan lilin dengan angka 25 tersaji didepannya. Tanpa ditanya Sehun bisa menebak Luhan lah yang membuat kue ini sendiri seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dan Sehun senang dengan fakta Luhan rela melakukan apapun untuknya dan begitupun Sehun, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Luhan.

"Kejutan!" Ujarnya dengan senyum cantik yang merekah dibibir manis itu.

"Terima kasih, sayang."

Sehun mengucapkan itu sambil mencium dan melumat kecil bibir Luhan. Keduanya tersenyum dalam ciuman ringan itu lalu Luhan menyudahinya dan mengambil korek api untuk menyalakan lilin ulang tahun itu.

"Sekarang tiup lilinmu."

Sehun sudah bersiap untuk meniupnya sebelum suara Luhan mengintrupsi dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Buat permohonan sebelum meniupnya."

Sehun memejamkan mata dan membuat permohonan dalam hatinya lalu meniup lilin ulang tahunnya yang ke 25 tahun ini.

"Ayo, aku mempunyai hadiah lain untukmu."

Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehun dan membawanya kedalam kamar Sehun dan mendudukannya dipinggir ranjang miliknya. Dia membuka laci yang ada dimeja nakas dan mengeluarkan Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Bukalah."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya menatap kotak itu dan mulai membukanya. Luhan memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun sambil tersenyum. Menurutnya Sehun itu sangat menggemaskan. Selain kekasih, Sehun juga adik yang menggemaskan. Mereka hanya berbeda 4 bulan saja dan disini Luhan sebagai hyung yang mencintai adiknya.

Saat pertama kali Sehun memberikan tempat duduk padanya itu, Luhan langsung terpesona melihat Sehun yang tersenyum dengan mata membentuk bulan sabit. Mungkin menurut orang yang belum mengenal Sehun, dia orang yang sangat dingin dan egois. Namun menurut Luhan, Sehun itu orang yang hangat, perhatian bahkan tipikal anak yang sangat manja.

Sehun adalah kriteria adik dan kekasih idaman. Walau Sehun sering kesal kala Luhan menganggapnya sebagai adik terkadang membuat Luhan gemas akan tingkah Sehun yang sedang merajuk.

"Wow, Lu.." Sehun terperangah melihat isi yang berada didalam kotak hadiah itu.

Didalamnya terdapat dua benda, satu kamera polaroid dan satu lagi adalah alat tes kehamilan. Sehun mengambil barang kecil tersebut dan melihat dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan mata berbinar dan bahkan mengembun nyaris mengeluarkan air mata. Emosi kebahagiaan meluap antara senang dan terharu menjadi satu.

Mengabaikan kamera polaroid itu perhatian Sehun lebih teralihkan pada alat tes kehamilan yang menunjukan dua garis positif yang menandakan bahwa Luhan sang kekasih tercinta tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka.

Dengan segera Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mengucapkan kata-kata bahagianya dan ucapan terima kasihnya serta ungkapan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar untuk Luhan.

"Terimakasih, Lu. Terimakasih, Sayang." Terus Sehun dengan pelukan yang sangat erat dan kecupan mesra didahi, bahu dan disela leher Luhan.

Air mata kebahagiaan tidak berhenti menetes mewakilkan rasa bahagianya yang tidak bisa diungkapkan begitu jelas. Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun tak kalah eratnya. Dia terus menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban atas ucapannya Sehun yang terus mengatakan rasa bahagia dan terimakasihnya. Ini semua masih tak sebanding dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Sehun untuknya.

Sehun telah memberi banyak hal untuknya mulai dari biaya kuliah semesternya, tumpangan tempat tinggal, memberikan teman dan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya sewaktu pertama kalinya Luhan mengetahui bahwa dirinya sengaja dipindahkan bukan karena alasan menjadi salah satu murid terbaik yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah diluar negara tanah kelahirannya sendiri, melainkan karena orang tua yang Luhan kira sangat baik dan sangat mencintai dirinya itu mempunyai alasan, Babanya yang memiliki simpanan yang tengah mengandung anaknya dan Mamanya yang menghilang.

Hingga mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai dan mengirimkan Luhan ke sekolah Korea Selatan dengan biaya yang Baba berikan untuk sekolah dan Mama nya yang entah berada dimana mengirim Luhan untuk tinggal di yayasan selama dia bersekolah yang hanya menerima setiap anak hingga berumur 19 tahun yang akan dibebaskan dari yayasan.

Dari situlah Luhan sudah tidak mempunyai siapapun untuk bersandar. Terkecuali Sehun yang terus menawarkan diri untuk dijadikan penopang hidup Luhan seorang. Sehun terus memberikan banyak hal untuknya termasuk cinta yang diberikan padanya dan Luhan berjanji untuk menjaga Sehun, Pria yang juga sangat dicintainya.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dengan penuh pemujaan. "Aku mencintaimu, Lu.."

Menghembuskan nafas didepan bibir Luhan seraya mengungkapkan kata cintanya.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti Sehun mencium dan melumat bibir Luhan. Lumatan penuh cinta dan kasih terjalin dengan lembut. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya keleher Sehun. Membuka mulut dan membalas ciuman Sehun yang bisa dilakukan Luhan.

Jemari Sehun turun melingkupi pinggang Luhan, sedikit meremasnya lalu merambat naik kearah perut yang berisi buah hatinya didalam perut Luhan, membelainya sebentar sekedar menyapa buah cintanya lalu meneruskan jarinya merambat kedada datar Luhan yang sedikit berisi. Memilin nipple merah muda yang berada dibalik baju Luhan.

Luhan mengerang merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Sehun. Melepaskan rangkulan tangannya yang berada dileher Sehun, perlahan tangan Luhan turun kebawah membelai dada bidang Sehun yang sangat hangat dan menggoda dengan gerakan yang sensual lalu turun kebawah dan membelai perlahan benda keras yang ada dibalik celana Sehun.

"rrhh~ Lu.."

Sehun mengerang pelan kala tangan nakal Luhan mulai meremas miliknya. Luhan yang mendengar pun makin gigih menggoda kejantanan Sehun dengan memberikan pijatan ringan pada penisnya.

Dengan cepat Sehun melepaskan baju Luhan dan membuangnya asal. Menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap setiap jengkal tubuh Luhan hingga menimbulkan tanda cinta buatannya.

Cumbuannya terus turun kebawah hingga dirinya menghadap tepat diperut Luhan yang masih terlihat datar. Mengecupnya berkali-kali dan sedikit melakukan tingkah yang menurutnya konyol dengan berbicara pada buah hatinya dan Luhan. Luhan yang melihat itupun tersenyum dan sedikit geli merasakan tiupan Sehun pada perutnya.

Luhan menumpukan dagunya pada bahu lebar Sehun kala merasakan salah satu jari Sehun yang mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya.

Demi mengalihkan rasa sakit yang masih dirasakan Luhan setiap dia mencoba untuk masuk kedalam tubuhnya, Sehun menyatukan bibir mereka dengan cepat tanpa membiarkan Luhan mengambil nafas sedikitpun. Membelai lidah Luhan dan mengabsen gigi rapih yang berada dalam jangkauan lidahnya.

Tanpa Luhan sadari karena terlalu fokus menikmati ciuman panas dari pria yang akan menjadi calon Ayah dari bayinya, Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dan menggantikannya dengan melesakkan kejantanannya kedalam tubuh Luhan dengan sekali hentak dan Luhan memprotesnya dengan menggigit lidah Sehun yang sedang berkelana didalam mulut Luhan.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun menggerakan tubuhnya dengan teratur. Merasakan lubang Luhan yang mencengkram erat penisnya yang semakin membesar didalam tubuh Luhan. Penisnya merasakan kehangatan seperti 'pulang kerumah' yang nyaman.

"Enghh.. Sehun!"

Luhan merasakan ujung penis Sehun menyentuh titik manisnya hingga dia merasakan kenikmatan yang tak terkira, lagi dan lagi.

"rrhh.."

Luhan mengetatkan lubangnya setiap kali Sehun mengenai daging kenyal didalam tubuh Luhan yang mengenai ujung penisnya yang membuat penis Sehun mendapatkan pijatan nikmat dari lubang Luhan.

Sehun mempercepat gerakan menumbuk lubang Luhan dan juga membantu Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun untuk memompa penisnya dengan satu tangan melingkari pinggang Luhan dan tangan yang lain memainkan penis mungil Luhan yang terabaikan.

Sehun mengocok penis Luhan dengan cepat hingga kepala penis mungil itu terlihat memerah.

"Sehun! Anghh.. A-aku.. Eunghh.."

Mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkan Luhan, Sehun memperlambat gerakan menumbuk lubang Luhan dan menutup lubang kecil diujung penis Luhan. "hmm.. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar secepat itu, Sayang. Rrhh.."

Sehun menyeringai kala melihat raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat kesal menahan ejakulasinya.

"Ouhh.. please, Sehun-ah~"

Tak tahan melihat wajah Luhan dengan ekspresi memohon seperti itu, Sehun meraup bibir Luhan dengan rakus. Tanpa mengurangi tempo gerakan dan kocokan pada penis Luhan.

"Kau sangat seksi, Lu"

"Eunghh.. Ahh.. Se-Sehun!"

Merasakan ejakulasinya sudah dekat, Sehun mempercepat tumbukan dan menjauhkan jarinya dari lubang kencing Luhan. Menumbuk berulang prostat Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan sampai mendahuluinya.

"Sehun~ Ahh.. Eunghh~"

Luhan terengah begitu Sehun membiarkannya melepas cairannya dan mengenai dada dan perut mereka berdua. Menumpukan dagunya dibahu Sehun dan membiarkan prianya terus mengambilnya.

Luhan sudah lelah semenjak mengetahui kehamilannya, dia tidak dapat bergerak terlalu lama yang menghabiskan banyak energi.

Sehun terus mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri dan membiarkan Luhan bersandar padanya.

Terus menggerakan pinggulnya dengan gerakan cepat dan berulang kali menabrak daging kenyal yang merupakan titik kenikmatan Luhan dan merasakan remasan lubang rektum Luhan dipenisnya membuat Sehun tak lama meraih kenikmatan melepas spermanya didalam lubang Luhan. Memenuhi perut Luhan berharap calon buah hatinya mendapatkan teman bermain didalam sana.

Sehun tersenyum penuh kepuasaan. Mencium puncak kepala Luhan lalu bersandar ke bahu Luhan dan mengecupnya sekilas. Mengatakan kalimat pemujaan pada Luhan dan menggendong Luhan dengan posisi koala lalu membaringkannya diranjang mereka. Luhan yang sudah kehabisan tenaga hanya diam tak bergeming sampai Sehun membaringkannya dan membalas dekapan hangat Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Saling mengungkapkan kata cinta dan melayangkan kecupan ringan ditubuh. Hingga kantuk menyerang dan menggoda Luhan untuk memejamkan matanya dan makin melesakkan wajahnya kedada bidang Sehun.

Namun sebelum melakukan itu ucapan Sehun membuat jantungnya berdebar berdegub kencang kala Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang sakral dan amat sangat ditunggunya.

"Luhan, kau akan menikah denganku. Besok kita tetapkan waktu dan tempatnya. Aku akan menghubungi kedua orangtuaku."

Bukan kalimat ajakan menikah romantis seperti yang ada di adegan drama kesukaannya. Melainkan kalimat pernyataan yang bahkan terdengar seperti kewajibannya Luhan tanpa penawaran dan permohonan terlebih dahulu.

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan ajakan Sehun. Toh walaupun Sehun memberikan pertanyaan ajakan seperti "Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?" ataupun "Menikahlah denganku" Jawaban Luhan akan sama, yaitu menerima Sehun dan menjadikannya suami yang akan menemani dan mengisi cerita kehidupan masa depannya dan anak mereka nanti.

"Sehun-ah, kamera itu aku berikan untukmu merekam moment berharga dan menuliskan cerita didalamnya dari mulai kehamilanku hingga anak kita mencapai kesuksesannya. Kita bisa selalu mengingat waktu berharga yang kita jalani bersama saat merawat anak kita. Moment yang sangat berharga harus disimpan dan diingat dengan baik." Sehun tersenyum dan menyetujui ucapan Luhan.

Sebelum terpengaruh dengan kantuk yang menggodanya, Luhan mencuri ciuman dibibir Sehun dan mengucapkan..

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang."

Dengan suara yang mendayu walau terdengar parau karena menahan rasa kantuknya.

"Terimakasih, Sayang." Balas Sehun sambil melumat ringan bibir Luhan.

Ini hari yang menjadi bagian dari hari terindah yang pernah ada dalam hidup mereka berdua, termasuk Sehun. Karena baru kali ini dia merasakan hari ulang tahunnya terasa lebih berharga dan membahagiakan karena mendapat kejutan yang amat sangat berharga untuknya dihari ulang tahun yang menurutnya sama dengan hari biasa –tidak ada yang spesial, selain adanya Luhan disisinya.

Sehun terus mengucapkan terimakasih pada Luhan dan Tuhan yang telah memberikan keajaiban kepada Luhan dengan memberikan buah cinta kepada mereka.

Sehun terus berharap bahwa Tuhan mempercayakan mereka dengan menitipkan satu nyawa didalam perut Luhan dan membiarkan mereka merawatnya dengan baik sampai bayi mereka besar hingga dewasa dan mempunyai anak dan kemudian mereka menjadi kakek yang paling bahagia sedunia.

Sehun berdoa dini hari dihari ulang tahunnya. Dan semoga Tuhan berbaik hati mendengar dan mengabulkannya. Mengucap Amin dalam hati sebelum mengelus perut Luhan yang masih rata dan mencium kening hingga bibir serta pundak seksi pria yang amat sangat dicintainya yang terekspos dan menaikan selimut hingga kebatas dagu calon istrinya yang sudah terlelap.

Ya, semoga Tuhan dengan segala kebaikannya memberikan kalian kebahagiaan yang melimpah tanpa ada masalah yang berarti.

Semoga Tuhan selalu menjaga dan melindungi mereka dengan kemurahan hatinya serta menjauhkan mereka dari hal buruk yang tidak diinginkan.

Dan semoga Tuhan mengabulkan segala permohonan Sehun dihari ulang tahunnya ini.

-END-

sebelumnya terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review di debut ff ku yang Im Yours ff nya masih dalam proses pengerjaan ya

dan aku bikin ff oneshoot ini buat sehun day :v cuma cemilan garing numpang lewat doang, tapi semoga aja ada yang suka :"

makasih yang udah mau nyempetin baca sama review ff receh ini

love you all *

#happysehunday


End file.
